Um Momento de Hesitação
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Ao sair do banho, Saga se depara com o maior de seus inimigos. Pós-Hades/Nonsense


_**Título:** _Um Momento de Hesitação  
**_Autor: _**Adne Hellena  
**_Capítulos:_** One-shot  
_**Completa:** _[**X**] Yes [ ] No  
**_Resumo:_** Ao sair do banho, Saga se depara com o maior de seus inimigos.  
_**Disclaimer: **__Já cansei de dizer que eles não são meus, embora eu desejasse que sim... Todos os personagens aqui pertencem à Masami Kurumada, Toei e whateve, que eu não me lembro mais._

_**Okay, pessoas, já podem me internar!  
Isso foi bem além da nonsensisse normal, acreditem.  
Maaaas o que eu posso fazer? Sr. Gilberto Baroli andou falando coisas num vídeo aí, e me saiu essa coisa de fic.  
Curtinha, tentando ser bem humorada. o.O  
Bjoks! ^.^  
**_

_**- - - - -**_  
No início daquela tarde, Saga se recusara a terminar os treinamentos na arena. O motivo era simples e talvez até um pouco bobo, mas sua cabeça doía horrivelmente e seu nariz entupido o estava tirando do sério.

Ele subiu os degraus quase se arrastando, conseguindo a muito custo, chegar ao andar superior de sua casa. Cansado, ele deixou suas sandálias de treino em algum lugar do quarto e se jogou na cama, seus olhos azuis se abrindo levemente apenas quando Kanon prendia os cabelos e falava algo sobre subir asescadas e estar em Virgem, ou talvez fosse em Capricórnio?

Ogeminiano estava tão abatido que seus olhos se fecharam e se abriram um par de horas depois, brevemente restaurado, mas com o corpo tão encharcado de suor que o ele _precisava_ de um banho, querendo ou não.

Gêmeos caminhou descalço até o banheiro, largando as roupas espalhadas pelo piso alvo, amontoando-as de qualquer jeito. Ele estava terminando sua higiene, desligando o registro do chuveiro e já com a toalha em mãos quando viu sua roupa se mexer por uma fração de segundos.

Saga enxugou os olhos e riu de sua mente ainda embotada de sono, lhe pregando peças.

O cavaleiro secou rapidamente seu corpo, agora um pouco trêmulo, e soltou os longos cabelos, arrumando-os como podia com os dedos. Ele estava ainda enrolando a toalha na cintura quando seus sentidos se empertigaram e ele percebeu o inimigo já dentro do cômodo.

Seus olhos muitos azuis se estreitaram naquele ser asqueroso, que lhe despertava um ódio gigantesco e um pavor igualmente grande. Ele deu alguns poucos passos para a direita, silencioso, e observou a criatura repetir seu gesto.

O cavaleiro não sabia, naquele minuto aterrador, se rogava uma prece à sua deusa ou se pedia ajuda ao seu irmão por cosmo. Poderia executar as duas ações, simultaneamente, mas Saga estava, na verdade, tão aparvalhado que seus olhos azuis não conseguiam desviar da figura que o encurralava e sua mente se recusava a tomar uma atitude além da imobilidade.

Ele se moveu para a esquerda, vendo de seu inimigo rapidamente cobrir o caminho, tornando impossível sua passagem pela porta.

Saga suspirou, apavorado, e o profundo azul de seus cabelos oscilaram por um instante, adquirindo um brilho prateado por apenas alguns segundos. Ele se obrigou a manter firme, resistir a uma recaída e tomou sua decisão, assumindo sua postura como um verdadeiro cavaleiro de Athena.

Com ou sem ajuda, com ou sem incentivo, ele enfrentaria aquele inimigo, precisava honrar sua armadura!

Gêmeos ajeitou a toalha ao seu redor, dando um nó improvisado no grosso tecido e tornando-o irremediavelmente mais curto e indecente, mas ele não conseguia se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o ser esquelético que o atormentava.

Era inacreditável que um cavaleiro de primeira classe, beirando os trinta anos, estivesse apavorado com um inimigo tão ínfimo como aquele que invadia seu banheiro.

Mas enquanto Saga tentava raciocinar claramente, antes que estivesse psicologicamente preparado e em posição defensiva, o adversário se lançou em sua direção.

Em meio ao pânico, num reflexo de seus árduos treinamentos, o cavaleiro se pôs em posição de batalha; seus músculos retesados e firmemente pressionados, prontos ao ataque. Antes que conseguisse se ater ao absurdo daquela situação, a voz grossa de Saga despencou de seu tom habitual e o golpe que deixou seus lábios tinha uma entonação tão fina que, não fosse pelo desespero, jamais pertenceria a Saga de Gêmeos: - Explosão Galááááática!

Kanon, ajoelhado com Aiolia no chão de Virgem e montando o pequeno berço, correu para Gêmeos assim que sentiu o cosmo do irmão se elevar perigosamente.

O cavaleiro mais novo fixou os olhos na bagunça de mármore destruído, procurando ansioso por algum sinal do mais velho quando algo reluziu sob o sol forte da Grécia. Ele correu, preocupado, e tirou algumas pedras maiores ao redor de Saga, puxando-o para seus braços assim que o deixou livre dos escombros.

Gêmeos abriu os olhos, meio abobalhado e mirou Kanon por entre a franja espessa. Embora fraco e com o corpo dolorido, ele se esforçou como podia para olhar ao seu redor. – Kan, me diz, eu matei a maldita barata?

E antes que Kanon pudesse compreender as palavras de Saga, o cavaleiro já estava desmaiado em seus braços.

O geminiano suspirou, acolhendo o mais velho como podia em seu colo e caminhando para dentro da casa de Gêmeos, mas não sem antes inspecionar o perímetro e constatar o pequeno esqueleto grudado em um pedaço de mármore.

Saga tinha destruído metade da terceira casa, mas sim, ele conseguira matar a inofensiva barata com sua Explosão Galática.  
**- - - - -  
FIM**


End file.
